


Run away with me

by pan_cak_es



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pan_cak_es/pseuds/pan_cak_es
Summary: "Let's pretend we didn't just see a door burning under the school pool, let's cuddle together, Soobin."
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 36





	Run away with me

**Author's Note:**

> — This is set after the events of the Run Away music video.  
> — This au is BASED on the Run Away music video, I just kinda expanded it to be an au, they are in one of those schools were there's dorms and stuff like that.  
> — This is the first fanfic I've ever published, all support is welcome. ♡

A towel fell over Soobin’s head, it made a low _poof_ upon hitting his wet hair softly, the unknown touch made him jump a little. He lifted his head and his eyes met the sweetest and sleepiest smile drawn on Yeonjun’s plush lips, making him smile back at the blue-haired boy as he adjusted the towel over his shoulders.

— Thanks, Yeonjunnie.

— It’s nothing.

Yeonjun sat next to Soobin, who was equally relaxed if not tired, his hands were resting over his lap and he looked somewhat sleepy, his back arched and his eyes were droopy, just like when he was sleepy during class. Unlike being sleepy in class, he looked blissed as the younger three played together, pushing each other into the pool and screaming desperately.

— Weren’t you playing with them, Junnie?

— I was, but those gremlins are just too energetic…

Soobin patted Yeonjun’s shoulder while he giggled.

— Don’t call them that.

— Hmph...

The blue-haired boy stretched an arm behind Soobin and wrapped it around his neck, Yeonjun used to hug Soobin frequently, so he wasn’t bothered by his actions at all, he leaned his body against Binnie’s and the taller one did the same, cuddling closer to the dimpled boy both of them pressed their heads softly against each other. Yeonjun felt a warmth that only Soobin could make him feel, he felt really happy, he felt an energy run through his insides, it made him want to hug him closer and never separate from the taller one.

— Alright boys, I think we’ll be leaving now. — said Taehyun as he squeezed the excess of water out of his clothes.

— Taehyun’s right, the night guard could catch us and it’s cold! — said Kai while clinging to Taehyun who turned at the younger boy and patted his head.

— We’ll get some more towels and then go back to our dorms; we have to be quick if we don’t want to get caught.

— Right…

— Should we wait for you or…? — Taehyun turned his head back at the oldest boys.

— Well, if you want… — Soobin was interrupted by the older one.

— Ah, nonono! It’s okay, you guys can go. Besides, Soobin and I are roomies, we can return to our dorm together it’d still make sense if we say that we escaped after curfew and that way if we get detention it won’t be all of us.

— Well then, we’ll see you tomorrow. — said Taehyun as he started to walk away with the other two following him.

— See you tomorrow! — Beomgyu and Kai yelled.

— See you... — Soobin looked at the boy on his shoulder, somewhat confused.

— ... — Yeonjun lifted one of his eyebrows at the sight — What? I want to stay with you a little longer... — he said as he let his entire body weight fall onto the taller boy, squishing his cheek against his shoulder. Soobin sighed.

— How much is a “little longer”? — He asked while giving a smile, making his little dimples appear.

— Mmm, enough time for… — Yeonjun stopped, while looking to the side.

— Enough time for… what?

A silence filled the room, the only sounds that barely filled the room were their breathings and the water moving inside the pool until Yeonjun decided to speak up.

— Soobin-ah, there’s something I need to tell you...

— Um...

Yeonjun breathed in deeply and stopped for a second, he kept asking himself if he was actually going to do it, if he was _really_ going to tell Soobin about his feelings for him; he was a little desperate to confess and had been planning it since weeks ago, to be honest it wasn’t the scenario he had planned at all but it was… decently romantic.

The blue haired boy separated from him as to look at him in the eyes, those pretty brown eyes of his. He cleared his throat and spoke.

— I… I want you to know that each moment I’ve spent with you during high school has been an amazing adventure, not only because we’re in this magical mess with the other guys and we have to confront magical beings, no… their magic cannot be compared to what you make me feel Soobinie… you make my heart beat nonstop and my head go crazy, you make me lose all my confidence, you make me smile like an idiot and make cover my blush each time you get near me… and your ridiculously sweet and adorable smile, decorated with those little dimples make every single one of my days worthy, even on those days were we struggle, we’re always together… Choi Soobin, I’m in love with you, I’ve been for a long time… I love you; I really do…

Yeonjun wrapped both his arms around Soobin’s neck and brought him closer by softly pressing his forehead against his, leaving a gap between their faces that was only a few centimeters wide. The blue-haired boy tried to keep eye contact with the taller boy right in front of him but he was a mess, his breathing was uneven and a deep flush was spread along his cheeks and ears. And Soobin was the same mess, he couldn’t even speak or even blink and his face was completely reddened, _that_ type of blush could only be because of Yeonjun’s doing. Their hearts were beating like crazy and they both wondered how they had ended up that close in only 5 minutes.

They stared into each other’s eyes for a minute that felt like eternity for them, their wet hair fell onto their foreheads and their cold bodies trembled as Yeonjun held Soobin in place, both scared yet anxious of what would happen next.

Soobin gripped on Yeonjun’s sweater and tried to look away while stuttering something, but the oldest boy spoke up again, calling his attention and making him look into his eyes once more.

— Soobin… I don’t love you… I adore you… — he whispered — Um, can I…?

The blue-haired boy looked down to Soobin’s pink lips, full of yearn and desire.

— Yes, you can Yeonjunnie...

Soobin placed one of his hands behind Yeonjun’s head, gently bringing him closer to his face as they closed their eyes, slowly giving in. After months of crushing over Soobin and never having the guts to confess, Yeonjun’s lips finally joined with the taller boy’s, fitting like two puzzle pieces; they would never forget that initial, soft touch, it would forever stay engraved in their souls.

The taller boy shuddered when his lips first touched Yeonjun’s plush one’s, using his other hand he grabbed his waist, he couldn’t help but bring him a little closer. Yeonjun brought his hands to Soobin’s face, gently caressing his cheeks.

Holding their breaths, their hearts melted with the gentle touch, only seconds into the kiss and they felt like they were already over the stars. And none of them wanted to go down to Earth yet.

Unfortunately, they had to let go. Both boys gasped for air after their lips slowly pulled apart from the other’s. Now it was only them and the shadows again, Junnie looked at Soobin with yearn, as if they hadn’t kissed a few seconds ago.

— I… I think it’s safe to say that I adore you as well, Junnie… — stuttered Soobinie, with the biggest, dumbest in-love smile spread across his face.

Yeonjun stared at him in silence before launching himself to Soobin’s lap and kissing him again without warning. This made Soobin lose his balance and fall into the pool, taking the older one with him.

— What was that!?

— You looked so cute, I wanted to kiss you again… — said the blue-haired boy, with a shy smile.

Soobin quickly got out of the pool, still a little shook, he extended his hand to grab Yeonjun’s and help him out.

— I’m sorry Soobinnie…

— It’s ok, don’t worry about it.

Both of the boys stared down at their soaked clothes in silence.

— Um, I think we need new towels…

— Yeah, I’ll get them this time. — Soobin got up and started to walk away, without taking his eyes off Yeonjun until he turned his head.

— ...

Yeonjun waited until the dimpled boy’s footsteps were no longer audible and he started screaming while tugging his sweater.

— I confessed!? I confessed!! Oh my god I confessed to Soobin!! And I kissed him!!

And that’s how the guard heard them and they got detention.


End file.
